System Network
by LD-KMV-2013
Summary: Fujiyoshi Miyu...Fujiyoshi-san...Miyu-san...Miyu...why? Why do so much for me? Why...why are you like this to me? - Fujiyoshi-san, Miyu-san, you need to live. You can't die and leave my brother. - Miyu! Stay alive! You must! Please! - Miyu... - Miyu, I'll miss you...
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal © ****Shin Yoshida**

**Author's Note – This is a Shark X OC fanfiction. The rating is T. **

**Summary: Fujiyoshi Miyu...Fujiyoshi-san...Miyu-san...Miyu...why? Why do so much for me? Why...why are you like this to me? - Fujiyoshi-san, Miyu-san, you need to live. You can't die and leave my brother. - Miyu! Stay alive! You must! Please! - Miyu... - Miyu, I'll miss you...**

* * *

**System Network  
****Chapter I**

* * *

"Ah, Ren, look. It's Yuma." I said, pointing to the screen.

"Mm? Ah, it is! What!? He won the World Duel Carnival!? No way!" My older brother, Ren yelled at the T.V. "Well, it's good that we're seeing them tomorrow then. I already told their grandma. I also called Akari about it."

I nodded my head.

**Narrator's POV**

A girl with long black hair and an older boy with the same shade of hair walked into a school. The girl was wearing the blue standard uniform and the man was wearing a suit.

"Heh, so this is Heartland Academy." The man said.

"Wh-where is Yuma?"

"I don't know. But you're gonna have to go look for him; I have to sign in as a new teacher now. Sorry Miyu!" and the man ran away into the middle school.

"Ah, wait, Ren." The girl names Miyu tried to yell, but with so many students around, her voice got smaller and smaller to the point of whisper.

**Miyu's POV**

I was alone…my brother, Ren, left me alone to look for Yuma…I timidly walked towards the building. Then I stopped when I heard a voice.

"Why!?"

It sounded a bit like Yuma's, and that's when I saw that it was Yuma. I tried to get his attention, but he just left. I couldn't even speak to him…this was harder than I thought. I needed to get to my class, but I didn't know where it was. I was lost. Then I bumped into someone. I immediately stood up and bowed.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." I said very quickly.

"Tch."

When I heard that I was beyond scared. Maybe he/she was already mad. I didn't want to look up. My first day here and I was already giving bad impressions.

"Get up. I'm just a second year."

It sounded so demanding that I got up slowly. I looked up to see a boy wearing a green accented uniform. So he was a second year? He had dark purple eyes and dark blue eyes.

"Ah, I'm sorry."

He continued to walk towards the building.

"Ah, wait please. I-I'm lost and I…I don't know where my class is…so…" I mumbled the rest.

"I can't hear you."

"I-I'm lost and I don't know where my class is…so can you please….help me?" I forced my voice to get louder.

"…Fine. What's your class?"

"Uhm, class 3-A. Ah, Uhm…do you know what class is Tsukumo Yuma in?" I asked, so I could find Yuma later.

The boy did a small gasp. "Why do you want to know?" His voice seemed a bit hostile yet neutral at the same time.

"Ah, uhm…I-I'm Tsukumo Yuma's cousin, Miyu, F-Fujiyoshi Miyu." I said a bit scared.

"Cousin? That boy had a cousin?"

"Yes…" I answered.

"I don't know what class he's in." He said and continued to walk. I followed him in suit.

"Here." He started to walk away.

"Th-thank you very much."

"There's no need to thank me."

I entered my classroom. I forgot, I hadn't even asked what his name was. I wonder which class Ren was teaching.

**Narrator's POV**

"Yosh, morning class. I'm your new homeroom teacher starting today." Ren introduced himself. "My name is Fujiyoshi Ren."

"Ah! Ren! What are you doing here!?" Yuma sat up from his seat.

"Ren-san?" Kotori said, a bit confused.

"Oh! Yuma! Kotori! I'm your new teacher of course! Yuma did Miyu find you yet?"

"Miyu's here too? No…I didn't see her or meet her at all this morning."

"EH!? Does that mean she's lost!? I knew I shouldn't have let her go on her own!" Ren yelled in a dramatic frustration.

"Who is that cute teacher?"

"What's his relation to Tsukumo and Mizuki?"

"Who is Miyu?"

"How does Yuma know the new teacher?" Takeda Tetsuo asked his other three friends.

"Who knows." Cathy said.

"A babysitter possibly?" Todoroki Takashi said.

"It doesn't matter does it?" Omoteura Tokunosuke asked.

Whispers were being said from the girls. The guys just stayed silent as if it didn't matter, as long as class wasn't officially starting.

"Oi, Yuma."

Everyone in the class turned to look at the second year student, Kamishiro Ryoga. Suddenly, all the girls in the class were screaming. Then a comparison was being made between him and the new teacher.

"Shark!" Yuma exclaimed.

"You were just talking about a girl named Fujiyoshi Miyu, right?"

"Yeah! Did you possibly meet her or see her? She has long black hair and brown eyes. She's also ver-" Yuma was interrupted.

"Yeah. I sent her to her classroom 3-A."

"You did? Did she cry?" Yuma asked blankly.

Ryoga got irritated from Yuma's comment and left.

"Heh, so that's Kamishiro Ryoga. I didn't know you were friends with such a good duelist, Yuma. Well, since we know where Miyu is, we can start class."

During lunch, the five friends and Yuma went to go look for Miyu. Ren was left to work on his paperwork as a teacher.

"Oi, Yuma. Who is this Miyu girl?" Cat asked.

"Hmm? Oh, you'll see soon. Miyu! Where are you! Are you here!? Miyu!" Yuma screamed throughout the whole school.

"Yuma, keep it down will ya?" Tetsuo said to Yuma.

"Yes please do Yuma." Tokunosuke said.

"Ahahaha." Takashi laughed awkwardly.

"Y-Yuma?"

"Hmm?" Everyone turned around to see a girl with a blue accented uniform, indicating her to be a third year.

"Ah, Miyu!" Yuma pointed at her.

"Miyu." Kotori smiled.

"Oh, so this is Fujiyoshi Miyu." Cat said.

"I guess so." Tetsuo and Tokunosuke said at the same time.

"Fujiyoshi Miyu, a third year huh." Takashi stated.

Miyu flinched from the four strangers knowing her.

"Now, now Miyu, no need to be so afraid. These are my other friends, Tetsuo, Takashi, Tokunosuke, and Cat."

"Yo, I'm Cathy, call me Cat nya~."

"Takeda Tetsuo."

"Todoroki Takashi. Nice to meet you."

"Omoteura Tokunosuke."

"N-nice to meet you, Cat-san, Takeda-san, Todoroki-san, Omoteura-san." Miyu bowed politely to them. "M-my name is…F-Fujiyoshi Miyu." She got up.

"I didn't know you were going to attend Heartland Academy, Miyu." Kotori said.

"Y-yeah, we'll be living here from now on…instead of visiting…"

"Heh. So _that's_ why Ren was our new homeroom teacher."

"D-don't forget that we're going home with you Yuma." Miyu informed him.

"Eh!? What!? When was this!?" Yuma screamed in surprise.

Miyu was a bit shocked from Yuma's sudden outburst. "D-d-didn't A-Akari t-t-tell y-you, Yuma?" Miyu was struggling to get her words out.

"Look what you did Yuma. You scared her to death." Kotori scolded in a calm, deathly tone.

"Wait, why is Miyu-san going to Yuma's place?" Cat asked.

"Ah, didn't you know? They're cousins, and Ren-san is her older brother." Kotori informed Cat.

"E-eh?" The three boys were shocked.

"Doesn't that mean that Fujiyoshi-sensei is also your cousin then?" Tetsuo asked Yuma, but was completely ignored.

"Sorry, Miyu. Oh right, did you already meet Shark?" Yuma asked.

"Sh-Shark?"

"Ah, maybe you know him by Kamishiro Ryoga." Kotori told her.

"Kamishiro Ryoga?"

"You didn't meet him? Huh, weird. He said he took you to your class." Yuma said, putting himself in a hard long thought.

"Ah. You mean that boy? So his name is Kamishiro Ryoga…"

"Wait, you didn't get his name?" Yuma asked.

"N-no. Is that bad?"

"Ah, no, it's not." Yuma said quickly.

"Oi Yuma, what's with your cousin?" Tetsuo whispered to Yuma.

"Ahaha, well you see, she's been shy for as long as I can remember." Yuma whispered back. "And she's always so quiet and polite, unlike her annoying, older brother."

"Oh."

"Well, let's go eat then, we found Miyu."

**Later…**

Ren had informed Kotori, Miyu, and Yuma that he was staying at school longer to finish some work. Yuma would relay the message to Haru and Akari. So now, Kotori, Miyu, and Yuma were walking on their own. Miyu stayed silent the whole walk as Yuma was complaining. Kotori was trying to cheer him up.

"Yuma, where's Astral? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Hm? Astral? He's hiding in the Emperor's Key."

"Hmm…"

"Who is Astral?"

That was when they heard a motorcycle rumbling closer. Yuma turned around to see it was Ryoga's.

"Oi, Shark! Shark!" Yuma slid down and stood about directly in the road.

"Y-Yuma, that's dangerous." Miyu said, scared for her cousin's result.

Luckily, Ryoga had stopped.

"Is your injury better now?" Yuma asked Ryoga.

"Yes."

"Where are you going? You want to duel with me?" Yuma had his hopes high.

"Sorry, but not right now. I'm off to see my sister right now."

"Your sister? Then to the hospital then?"

Kotori and Miyu made their way down the slope to Yuma. Ryoga took a look at Miyu then back to Yuma.

"The duel carnival is over now. But she still is…"

"Shark."

"Wha-what's happening?"

"That feeling right now…what on earth?" Yuma asked himself.

Then Ryoga's phone started ringing.

"Tch." Ryoga got irritated.

"What is it Shark?"

"I got to get to the hospital, now."

"We'll come with you!" Yuma yelled.

Shark looked at Yuma and the other two girls. "Do what you want."

"Great! Then let's ride!"

"Yuma, can't you see we all can't ride!?" Kotori exclaimed.

"Y-yeah, Yuma." Miyu said.

"What!? We can all ride, right Shark?" Yuma asked Ryoga.

He stared at everyone.

**Later…**

"Rio!"

Everyone ran in the room.

"30 minutes ago, her condition has worsened suddenly." He informed the kids. "You, get the ICU." He asked the nurse.

"Yes."

And both the nurse and the doctor left the room.

"Rio…"

**Miyu's POV**

Rio, that was Kamishiro-san's sister. She was breathing hard when we got to her room. I don't even know if I was allowed in here or not.

"…Coming, the danger is coming." Kamishiro-san was saying those words.

"Disaster?"

"They're coming for the most important thing to take away!"

"They?"

"Most important thing?"

I didn't understand what was going on exactly. That was, until visions were hitting me.

"Gah!" I yelled in pain and clutched my head.

I didn't know what exactly I was seeing, it had Yuma in it. It was showing him battling a kid and him winning the WDC. This must have been the past right? I also saw blue. Spirit? For Yuma to have a spirit around him…was it uncle? Was it auntie?

**Narrator's POV**

"Ah! Miyu! Are you okay?" Kotori asked Miyu.

Miyu was on the floor, holding her head with both arms. After a few more seconds, he short scream was stopped. She was breathing raggedly if nor normally. Yuma was in a daze and Ryoga was looking at Miyu.

"Miyu, are you okay? Do you need a doctor?" Kotori asked some more.

Miyu got on her knees and was trying to control her breathing. She shook her head as a response to Kotori.

"A-are you sure?"

Miyu nodded. Yuma came back to reality.

"Ah, Miyu!"

That's when a phone was ringing.

"Ah, it's Tetsuo…"

After opening it, it was a random person. Tetsuo had told Yuma not to go to where he was before getting pushed away. The stranger threatened Yuma to bring numbers and go to the school or else otherwise. Then the call ended.

"What is it? What on Earth is happening, Yuma?" Kotori said, helping Miyu up.

"Numbers…Astral is the target."

"Astral?"

Yuma then gave the emperor's key to Kotori, telling her to keep it safe. Kotori tried to tell him otherwise, but Yuma insisted on her so they couldn't take Astral away. Then Yuma ran away.

"W-wait Yuma." Miyu said, but Yuma just ran off.

"Wait, me too.."

Rio unconsciously grabbed Ryoga's hand, causing him to stop in his tracks. Ryoga slipped away though, trusting his sister that he wouldn't get injured.

"W-wait, Kamishiro-san."

Ryoga, again, stopped in his tracks, looking back at Miyu.

"P-please, if you see Yuma, tell him not to get hurt. Other people will be hurt with him…"

Ryoga didn't know what this meant, but he just nodded and left.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note - So it will follow the story-line of Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal II but only up to a certain point before it strays off. I wanted to do a fanfiction on Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal because there really isn't that much. And it's a good show. It deserves some more love. But it is a Shark X OC fanfiction. I'd appreciate some feedback. **

**Miyu is 15 years-old, making her one year older than Shark. **

**I hoped you like the story so far. Until Next time.**

**~LD-KMV-2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal © ****Shin Yoshida**

* * *

**System Network  
****Chapter II**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Yuma then gave the emperor's key to Kotori, telling her to keep it safe. Kotori tried to tell him otherwise, but Yuma insisted on her so they couldn't take Astral away. Then Yuma ran away._

"_W-wait Yuma." Miyu said, but Yuma just ran off._

"_Wait, me too.."_

_Rio unconsciously grabbed Ryoga's hand, causing him to stop in his tracks. Ryoga slipped away though, trusting his sister that he wouldn't get injured._

"_W-wait, Kamishiro-kun."_

_Ryoga, again, stopped in his tracks, looking back at Miyu._

"_P-please, if you see Yuma, tell him not to get hurt. Other people will be hurt with him…"_

_Ryoga didn't know what this meant, but he just nodded and left. _

Miyu was screaming in pain.

"M-Miyu? Are you really sure we shouldn't get a doctor?" Kotori asked, holding her hands out to help Miyu.

"Y-Yeah." Miyu said, clutching her chest.

Kotori was then zoning out in front of Miyu's eyes. She came back to reality.

"S-sorry Miyu. I'm going to take Astral to Yuma."

"…Th-that's okay with me. I'll stay here until you guys come back." Miyu said, holding herself upright with the edge of Rio's bed.

"Sorry. We'll come back for you. I promise!" Kotori yelled as she left the room.

Miyu slowly walked her way to be next to Kamishiro Rio. She slowly held Rio's hands. She breathed in deeply and then slowly let her breath go out of her mouth. She closed her eyes a bit before opening them again.

"I-it's only temporary, bu-but the curse is lifted as long as I touch you. I-I hope you don't mind, K-Kamishiro Rio-san." Miyu said, a bit scared of the outcome from Rio.

Rio moved her head, as if she was looking at Miyu.

"Ah, no. It's fine…but the Barians…they're here."

"B-Barians?"

"Mm." Rio nodded her head. "And it's surprising…you have quite the power, temporarily lifting this curse. It's a shame I can't see you. How is my brother doing?" Rio asked Miyu, whom she couldn't see.

"H-he's doing fine right now. Ah, I forget to introduce myself. I'm Fujiyoshi Miyu."

"Fujiyoshi-san, I'd like to thank you for letting me feel the world again. But it will take some time before the curse is really lifted off of me. And by that time, I hope to see your face."

"Y-yes."

"I see that taking your time in lifting the curse temporarily with me takes a toll on you. I'll talk to you again. And by then, the curse will have lifted. Good-bye, Fujiyoshi-san."

"Y-yes, Kamishiro-san."

Rio pulled her hand away from Miyu's hand, forcing her to be under the curse again. Miyu fell down on her bottom next to the bed. She was breathing hard.

"_Kamishiro-san seems very kind. I hope to meet her when this curse is lifted off of her."_ Miyu thought to herself.

What Miyu had done, drained energy from her body. Miyu was tired, but she couldn't sleep. Not yet as least. She had to wait for Kotori and Yuma to come back for her. And Ren, she knew that he was going to do something about this. Hopefully not bad.

**With Yuma…**

"Kattobingu de ore!"

"Yuma!" Ren ran up to the group kids.

"Mm? Oh, Ren!" Yuma greeted Ren happily.

"What are you doing here? Where's Miyu?" Ren asked curiously.

"Eh? Uhm…I-I don't know. Ne, Kotori, where is Miyu?" Yuma turned his head to look at Kotori.

"Ah, I-I kinda left her…at the…hospital?" Kotori said, looking down as she messed with her hands out of nervousness.

"What!?" Ren screamed.

"Sorry!" Both Kotori and Yuma said simultaneously, bowing down in apology.

"Tsk, man, I can't really get mad at you two now can I? Ah, whatever. You kids need to go back home now. It's late. I'll go find Miyu at the hospital."

"Ah, but I-" Kotori said, but was interrupted.

"No buts. She'll understand when I'm there." Ren said. "Now, all of you, get going." He told the kids.

"Then, Yuma. I'll be going now." Tenjo Kaito said, leaving with Orbital.

"Yuma, see you tomorrow." Tetsuo said.

"Bye Darling!" Cat said.

"Bye Yuma." Takashi said.

"Bye Yuma." Tokunosuke said.

The only ones left now were Ren, Yuma, Kotori, and Ryoga.

"I'll see you guys later with Miyu." And Ren was starting to walk away.

"Wait. If she's at the hospital, she might still be in my sister's room then. I'll take you there." Ryoga offered.

"Oh? Kamishiro Ryoga? Well, I guess it makes it convenient for me. Oh, and Yuma, good job. You too…Astral." And Ren and Ryoga left.

"Wait…what!? He could see Astral!?" Yuma exclaimed.

"Eh?" Kotori was confused.

"Even Akari couldn't see Astral!" Yuma explained.

"Yuma…who is he?" Astral asked, curious as to whom that man was, he didn't seem to have any ill intentions as far as he could tell.

"Him? That's my older cousin, Fujiyoshi Ren. And he's getting his sister, Fujiyoshi Miyu. You'll see them soon. They're coming over to my house tonight. Wait…I forgot! I gotta get home! C'mon Kotori!"

"Y-yeah!"

**With Ren and Ryoga…**

"You…you can see Astral?" Ryoga asked Ren.

"Of course. I can, after all, see spirits."

"Spirits?"

"Yeah."

"Then what about Fujiyoshi Miyu?" Ryoga was interested in this man, had he known that Ren was able to duel, he would've dueled him.

"She's…the same."

Ryoga noticed some hesitation to his voice, but dropped it. They ended up in the room that Rio was in. It seemed that Rio's condition stabilized. But Miyu, she was on the floor. She looked up to see who entered. Her eye colors were a bit faded out.

"R-Ren. Kamishiro-kun…"

"Miyu! What did you do!?" Ren ran up to her and immediately asked her questions. "Why were you on the floor? What happened?" Ren helped his younger sister up from the floor.

"N-nothing much, Ren."

"It doesn't matter now- This girl…Oi, Kamishiro, who is this girl?" Ren looked at the girl in the hospital bed…he noticed her eyes were covered as well.

"My twin sister, Kamishiro Rio. Why do you ask?"

"No reason really…c'mon Miyu, we gotta go to Yuma's now. Get on my back." Ren bent down so she could climb.

"R-right." Miyu got on her older brother's back.

"Well, Kamishiro, you have my thanks."

Ryoga didn't know why Miyu was on the floor. But he couldn't help but feel something.

**The Next Day**

"Make way for the WDC Champion!" A boy said.

"Oi, new kid, just shut it and sit down." Ren said, a bit too hostile.

"Yuma?" Tetsuo said.

"And you both are late." Ren informed.

"Oh, we're a bit late." The boy said. "I transferred to this class starting today. The name's Shingetsu Rei. Pleased to meet everyone!" Shingetsu Rei told everyone.

"Oi, Shingetsu, Yuma, just get in your seats." Ren said, a bit irritated.

**During Lunch…with Miyu**

Miyu knew about Katagiri Daisuke. The pro duelist coming to Heartland Academy. But she wasn't a duelist, so she could care…less to put in a nice way. She found her way to a music room, and found a piano. She didn't know if she was allowed to play it…but she wanted to. Nobody was probably around because of the celebrity in school and the fact that no spirits were roaming about. She made her way quietly to the seat of the piano. She debated on what to play and finally chose. Her fingers pressed on the keys first to see how much strength she needed to use and how the sound was. She finally began playing the first line of a song.

Ryoga was walking around. He didn't care about a pro duelist that he could so easily beat. That just meant that the school buildings were quieter than usual, something that he liked. At least, he thought it was going to be totally quiet, until he heard the keys of a piano playing. To him, it sounded much like a professional's. He found his way to the music room and slowly opened the door as not to startle the person. He saw that it was Yuma's cousin, Fujiyoshi Miyu.

Miyu was singing a song, an original song, with her small voice. She hadn't noticed that anyone was listening to her at all. The only one to hear her was Ren, and only Ren. No Yuma, no Akari, and no Kotori.

Ryoga, to say the least, was listening to her singing and playing. He thought they were good. They were far from bad, and close to being perfect. The song she was playing seemed really soothing to him.

Miyu loved to sing soft songs. Considering that her voice wasn't necessarily loud, this song was good for her to sing. Her skills in piano playing were exceptionally good. And it was all because of Ren.

As Miyu ended the song softly, she smiled very proudly to herself. Ryoga was watching her the whole time, as much as he hated to say it, his position was very much cliché. He couldn't lie to himself that Miyu was really good, but he could lie to others saying that Miyu was okay. When he saw her smile though, the world seemed to be different in the eyes of Kamishiro Ryoga. But that all ended when Miyu fell off the bench and screamed in pain. Ryoga immediately made his move, being the only one in nearby, and ran over to Miyu.

"Oi, are you okay? Oi!" Ryoga held the girl in his arms.

He noticed some scratches on her. It was weird, since nothing had attacked her and she didn't really fall on hard or sharp objects.

"Ugh…Y-Yuma."

"Yuma? What about him?"

"K-Kamishiro-kun?"

"Yes, it's me. Kamishiro Ryoga."

"Ah…I forget…your sister…the curse…it will be lifted soon. I promise- Ahhhh!" Miyu screamed in pain again.

"Oi! I'm asking you if you're alright! You're obviously not! And what about my sister? How would you know?" Ryoga was confused, exactly who was this girl to tell him about his sister?

Then again, this was Yuma's cousin. But she seemed quieter than Yuma, and if it was true that her brother was the new teacher at school, she was much quieter than him. He also remembered the fact that her brother said something about seeing spirits.

"Tch. I'm taking you to the nurse's office." Ryoga finally said.

"No." Miyu said. "I-I don't need to…"

"What's with you? Why did you suddenly scream?" Ryoga asked, wondering about the scratches.

"I-it's nothing…really…" Miyu didn't really want many people concerned with her…'condition'.

"Like heck it is!" Ryoga was getting irritated.

Miyu flinched in fear. She debated on whether to tell him or not. The consequences…but since he seemed to be friends with Yuma…she decided to tell him…she felt like she could. Even though they knew for a few days, she felt as if she could tell him everything…it just seemed so weird for Miyu. Almost like déjà vu.

"I-I-I-It's Y-Y-Yuma. I…I gain my injuries from Yuma…" Miyu confessed.

Now she wondered if she would get in trouble by Ren or Yuma. Had Yuma forgot that she received his physical pain? It wouldn't have surprised her…in the past few weeks; she's been feeling random pain coursing her body.

"Yuma? You get the same injuries as Yuma?" Ryoga was trying to comprehend this fact.

"…y-yes." Miyu said, feeling a bit uncomfortable under Ryoga's hold.

"Tch. So that means he's in a duel. A duel against a Barian Assassin." Ryoga stated.

"P-possibly…but…just who are the Barians Assassin?"

Ryoga looked at her like she was crazy. She seemed to know so much, but not knowing much about the Barians? He didn't have time to explain. He looked over her injuries that she sustained.

"Doesn't Yuma know that you get hurt? That idiot kid…"

"H-he does…but I-I don't know if he remembers…"

"Hm." Ryoga said coolly.

Throughout the whole conversation, Ryoga hadn't noticed that Miyu was shocked. She didn't know that he had been listening to her singing. And Ryoga didn't notice her face turning red when he came to hold her up after she fell to the floor. For Miyu, her heart was racing for this boy that she knew for only a few days now. She knew how she felt for him…it was something people called love. But was it really? It could have been his physical attractiveness that brought her attention…though she was never on for physical attractiveness.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note – I really love clichés. They're a bit funny if you think about it. I forgot to mention that I'm using the names in Japanese. And I know, Miyu seems mary-sue at the moment, but that will change…in times coming. The same does not apply to any other characters and any original characters I create in the future. **

**And about the original song, I don't write lyrics, I'm not a song writer, and I am also not allowed to use lyrics from a copy-righted song on fanfiction. It goes against the terms and rules. So in that original song part, you can insert any song that fits the situation, it's up to your imagination.**


	3. Chapter 2 Point 5

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal © ****Shin Yoshida**

* * *

**System Network  
****Chapter II Point V**

* * *

"Ne…Yuma…so this is…Astral?" Miyu said.

"Mmm. That's right. He's from the Astral World." Yuma said, nodding his head.

"…what is the Astral World? And who are the Barians?" Miyu asked.

Miyu was sitting on Yuma's bed, Yuma was sitting on the ground, and Astral was floating in the air like usual.

"The Barians are people from the Barian World. They were the ones who caused many trouble to my friends…" Yuma said a bit solemnly.

"And the Astral World is where I am from. I collect Numbers to regain my memories." Astral answered the first question.

"Ah…uhmm…it's nice to meet you, Astral-kun." Miyu said, doing a small bow while still sitting on the bed.

"It's nice to meet you too, Miyu." Astral didn't even consider much on honorifics.

"Great! It's all good now! We can leave!"

"W-wait Yuma. D-don't you think you should…uhmm…explain to me about…the injuries that have occurred in the…past few weeks…?" Miyu said.

"Ah, right. Sorry. Well what happe-"

Miyu was starting to look somewhere else. She was seeing the past again. It was more vivid than the time in the hospital. She could see Astral clearly. She could see other people, such as a kid, and three older people around the boy. When she looked at these past, they were always in color, and there was never any noise…she could see Yuma screaming at them. She felt like she wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She then came back to reality.

"Miyu? Miyu?" Yuma was waving a hand in front of Miyu's face.

"H-huh? Yuma…is it possible that…" Miyu explained what she had just seen. Every little detail.

Yuma stayed silent for a bit. "That about sums it up."

Astral looked at this girl.

"…so…that explains it…" Miyu said slowly.

"Yeah."

The door opened, revealing Ren.

"Yo, Yuma, Miyu. And to you to, Astral."

Astral nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Miyu, Yuma, it's time to eat. C'mon, we gotta go home after dinner Miyu." Ren informed.

"Yes, I know Ren." Miyu said, pulling her legs to the side of the bed.

"Alright, since the family is over again." Yuma said, getting up from the floor. "Sorry, Astral."

"No, it's alright, Yuma." Astral said, entering the Emperor's Key.

Miyu pushed herself off the bed and walked over to Ren, who was holding the door for both of walked after Miyu.

"Yuma…did you know that there was a spirit hanging around outside the street?" Miyu said.

"Uhh….no." Yuma was shivering of the thought.

**Some Time Later…**

Miyu and Ren had already gotten to their home. It was nice and cozy for an average family, but they were living alone. Their parents died, their mother at the birth of Miyu, and their father, who couldn't live on without his wife. It was typical really. But Ren was old enough to work at the time, so he took care of Miyu, taking custody of her and getting help from their mother's side of the family, the Tsukumo's. There was no other relative from the Fujiyoshi side; they were either dead, or not related by blood.

"Miyu, let me check your levels." Ren said, entering a room.

"Mm." Miyu nodded, following him.

The room was much like a room when entering a medical room for patients, except, this one, it had extras; it was customized with certain equipment and made to feel comfortable. Miyu moved to sit on the bed in the room. Ren pulled out a needle and a plastic bag. He cleaned the area he was going to take blood from, which was on Miyu's shoulder, and then poked it. He pulled out the needle and placed it in the bag before helping Miyu's injury. After that was done, Miyu left the room to her personal room.

Ren proceeded to work on the blood; how he did it was a bit unexpected. He lifted the bag, and in the bag, the needle was nowhere to be found, it disappeared, leaving the blood in the bag. He placed the bag in a machine, which then calculated the basic medical levels you would look for in blood, insulin, type, and sugar levels. But at the end, there was a level that read, "Mute: Low-Medium".

"Hmph." Ren said, removing the bag of blood and disposing it so that no one else would be able to take a sample of the blood.

**With Yuma**

"Yuma…"

"Hmm?"

"Your cousins…"

"What about them?"

"…you said earlier that the injuries you and I receive are reflected to Miyu, correct?" Astral said.

"Ah, yeah. I forgot, we learned that in an odd way when we were kids. Akari is aware of it, but not grandma. And with all that fighting with Tron, it must've been terrible for Miyu…"

"Could she…could she be connected with the Astral World? If she was connected to your injuries like me, but that's just a theory."

"Hmm…I can't say. 'Cause Ren and Miyu have been able to see spirits. And besides, Miyu and I are blood cousins, so that must be a reason." Yuma reasoned, finding no way that Miyu and Astral could be connected, again, shivering from what Miyu told him about the spirit.

"Hmm…" Astral drifted to his own thoughts.

* * *

**End of Point Chapter**

**AN – Yes, I know, in the last chapter, Miyu asked what the Barians Assassin is, but that doesn't mean she doesn't know what a Barian is. And this chapter gives a bit of a "sob" backstory on Ren and Miyu. Because Ren was able to take custody of Miyu, it suggests that he is older than Akari. A note that should be taken. **

**And this is chapter 2.5 because it is less than one thousand words and also the fact that this part happened in between chapter 2. There will be chapters like this in the future. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal © ****Shin Yoshida**

* * *

**System Network  
****Chapter III**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_P-possibly…but…just who are the Barians Assassin?"_

_Ryoga looked at her like she was crazy. She seemed to know so much, but not knowing much about the Barians? He didn't have time to explain. He looked over her injuries that she sustained. _

"_Doesn't Yuma know that you get hurt? That idiot kid…"_

"_H-he does…but I-I don't know if he remembers…" _

"_Hm." Ryoga said coolly. _

_Throughout the whole conversation, Ryoga hadn't noticed that Miyu was shocked. She didn't know that he had been listening to her singing. And Ryoga didn't notice her face turning red when he came to hold her up after she fell to the floor. For Miyu, her heart was racing for this boy that she knew for only a few days now. She knew how she felt for him…it was something people called love. But was it really? It could have been his physical attractiveness that brought her attention…though she was never on for physical attractiveness._

It was later that Ren found the two in the music room.

"Miyu! Kamishiro!" Ren yelled, briskly walking towards them.

"Fujiyoshi-sensei." Ryoga called Ren respectfully.

"Ren…" Miyu said, pulling her hand up to her head.

"Oi, Kamishiro. Yuma won, just so you know. I'll get Yuma later. But Miyu…" Ren looked at Miyu with sad eyes.

"I-I'm fine…onii-san." Miyu tried to reassure her older brother.

"You are most definitely not fine, Miyu." Ren said, destroying her previous statement.

Ren finally moved to take Miyu in his hands and off of Ryoga's arms.

"Oi, Kamishiro, you have my thanks again." And Ren left with Miyu.

Ryoga stood there, with his arms still in the position in which he held Miyu in. Now that he finally noticed it, the warm feeling he felt when he was holding Miyu was gone. Later, Miyu had her injuries patched up and class continued after the lunch period ended. At the end of the day, she was walking home with Yuma and Kotori again.

"Mou~ Yuma, why didn't you stay for the Numbers Club?" Kotori pouted.

"Because, I have to bring Miyu to my house again." Yuma explained to Kotori, waving his hands towards Miyu.

"Sorry…" Miyu said, feeling guilty.

"No, it's not your fault Miyu." Kotori said, realizing her mistake.

"Ah, Miyu. Why do you have bandages anyways?" Yuma asked her.

"Y-you mean yo-"

"It's because of you, Yuma." Ryoga walked by.

"Shark! Eh? What do you mean because of me?"

"Miyu was injured because of you." Ryoga said, his eyes narrowing.

"Because of Yuma?" Kotori questioned.

"Yeah. But Fujiyoshi-san did say that you forgot."

"Eh? Miyu did? Wha-" And then it clicked in Yuma's head. "Ah…I remember now…" Yuma put his head down in shame. "Sorry…Miyu…I totally forgot all these years."

Astral was thinking otherwise. Yuma had talked about it the other day.

"I-it's okay…Yuma."

"I'm really sorry Miyu! I forgot about you!" Yuma bowed in apology.

"Wha? I don't understand." Kotori said.

Ryoga looked at Yuma and then to Miyu. He turned around and left.

For the next few days, class went normal. But it was only until after a few days had the special disciplinary committee appear. Miyu strictly followed the rules. She feared for the consequences. She didn't even give notice to any kind spirits that would greet her in school. But she found out that the leader of the SDC was Yuma's friend, Todoroki Takashi. She knew something wasn't right, but left it. Today, she was walking alone to her new home. She had her phone on her in case of an emergency. She was always afraid to walk alone. Back in her hometown, she would wait for Ren to finish work and the two would walk home together. But she knew she needed to get out into the world rather than being sheltered by her older brother. Yuma had it easy, he was so easy-going and confident…she saw Yuma as a role-model, even though she was older than him by two years. But…a few days ago, she met Shingetsu Rei. She had gotten some mad, bad vibes from him. But they simply vanished in a split second. She wanted nothing to do with him…With all the thinking, Miyu didn't see any bike coming her way.

"Watch out!"

Miyu snapped back into reality and turned her head to the left, where a motorcycle was coming closer to her tunnel vision view. She feared for her life, she feared for beyond her life.

"Tch." She heard before she was pushed down.

People watched in horror for the young kids. The cyclist stopped many feet ahead and ran back to the two kids.

"Hey! Are you two okay!?"

Miyu opened her eyes to see purple. She finally got a hold of herself and captured her surroundings. She found that she was on top of someone…and that she was still alive. She looked up to see that it was Ryoga. He seemed a bit injured from his forced fall. Everyone around either watched passively or ran up to help them.

"Hey, are you two okay? You look okay…"

"Are they okay?"

"Someone, help them up."

"Call an ambulance!"

Miyu heard the yells and whispers. She looked at Ryoga to see that he looked like he was in pain. Fault hit her real hard. If she had been more cautious of her surroundings, this wouldn't have happened. She tried to get up but noticed his arms were around her. So he was most definitely the one who pushed her out of the way. It was at this odd moment did she notice that he was taller than her. She wriggled her arms out to get a grip on Ryoga.

"K-K-Kamishiro-kun? Kamishiro-kun?" Miyu said, desperately trying to get his attention.

Ryoga looked down to see Miyu. "How annoying." He slowly released his hold on Miyu.

Miyu got up immediately. Her world turned to only Ryoga. She now feared for his life. She helped him up, but not on his legs, just so he was sitting upright.

"Kamishiro-kun, w-where does it hurt?"

"It doesn't hurt anywhere."

Then the ambulance came. They came to take Ryoga and Miyu to the hospital. They needed to check on their conditions, even if it didn't seem like they were injured, they wanted to make sure they weren't traumatized. Miyu was in another room, the doctor assigned to her had contacted her brother, Haru, and Akari. She, thankfully, didn't sustain any injuries and had a stable mind at the moment. Ryoga, however, did sustain injuries to his back, nothing major that threatened his life though. When Miyu heard this, she was glad he wasn't in a life threatening situation, but he still got injured because of her. The guilt on Miyu was big. She blamed herself for his injuries. Miyu asked the doctor she was assigned to, where Ryoga was. The doctor, kindly told her the directions to his room. Her brother wouldn't be here until another 10 minutes maybe, so she made her way to Ryoga's room, not even daring to look at the spirits in the hospital. She entered the room that belonged to Ryoga.

"K-Kamishiro-kun?"

"Who is it?"

"I-it's me…Fujiyoshi Miyu."

"…come in."

Miyu officially entered the room, seeing that it was Ryoga's personal room. She made her way next to Ryoga. Seeing his bandages wrapped around him made Miyu feel bad.

"I'm really sorry, Kamishiro-kun. I-It's my fault that you're like this…I-I…I can heal you…" Miyu blurted out the last part.

That last part caught Ryoga's attention. He raised an eyebrow.

"I…I just need to know where your injury is…" Miyu continued.

She didn't need to ask though as she moved closer to Ryoga and moved her hand around his back. Her thoughts were so concentrated on healing that she didn't notice how close she had gotten to Ryoga. Ryoga, on the other hand, did notice how close they were. He tried to back away, but the feeling he got in his back felt very cool and soothing to him. But his face was very heated and red. He couldn't help but breathe in Miyu's smell; it smelt very fruity…like his sister.

"Th-There. I-it's heale-" Miyu stopped and fell to the ground.

Her breathing turned hard. She was taking sharp breaths.

"O-oi, are you okay?"

She nodded her head. Ryoga noticed how he didn't feel any pain anymore. He got out of his bed to help Miyu.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?"

Miyu was trying to control her breathing again.

"Miyu!" Ren came into the room. "They said you went to Kamishiro's room!" He looked down to see Ryoga and Miyu. "Miyu!" Ren walked over and bent down to Miyu. "Oi, Kamishiro, what happened?"

"She said that she could heal me and by the time I knew she was done, she fell to the ground."

"What? She…she healed you? Then…you were the one that saved Miyu's life. I don't know how many times I have to say that you have my thanks Kamishiro."

Ryoga was definitely confused. "Who are you?" He asked, wanting to know more about Yuma's cousins.

Ren took Miyu and looked at Ryoga. "Trust huh."

Ryoga didn't understand that.

"Miyu trusts you huh. Mm…fine, I got it. I'll tell you." Ren decided, helping Miyu regulate her breathing at the same time. "Hmm…let's see…where to start…we can see spirits. We're siblings of course. And…Miyu…well, how do I explain this to a kid…" Ren continued to pat Miyu's back.

Ryoga was irritated by that last statement.

"R-Ren…" Miyu grasped onto Ren's shirt. Indicating that she didn't want him to exactly know.

"Ah, Miyu…alright. Kamishiro, I can't tell you right now. I'll see you later then." Ren helped Miyu up as they left.

Ryoga was left in the hospital room alone. He was really interested in the Fujiyoshi siblings. Just how was Miyu able to do that? When a nurse came in, she checked over his injuries to find they were healthy again. Ryoga made his way to see his sister, Rio, since he was at the hospital.

**The Next Day – Miyu's POV**

I left home with Ren, so I got to school early. I was waiting for Yuma outside the school building. Just remembering the events with Kamishiro-kun yesterday was stressing me out…if he did know; would he think of me that differently? Ren did say to never show that I was different from other people. But he wasn't mad yesterday…did that mean I was okay? I said a few silent 'hellos' to the kind spirits I saw, they weren't vivid like Astral-kun, but their face was faintly there, but see through.

I saw Yuma walking with his friends, Omoteura-kun, Todoroki-kun, Takeda-kun, and Kotori.

"Y-Yuma." I ran up to him.

"Mm? Eh? Oh! Miyu! I heard you got into an accident from Akari! Are you okay?" Yuma said, surprised.

"Eh? Miyu got into an accident?" Kotori asked.

"Nya!? Miyu-san did? Are you okay, Miyu-san!? I don't think you should be walking. The shock…but no worries, I, Cat, will help you recover." Cat-san said.

"Tsukumo Yuma-kun." A voice said, catching everyone's attention.

"Huh? You are…?"

That boy…wasn't he in my class? What was his name again…

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am…the president of the lovely and adventurous Manga Research Club, Ariga Chitaro."

Ah, that's his name, Ariga-kun.

"Manga club?"

"The club which only has one member you know?" Todoroki-kun said.

"In fact, I have a favor to ask you. My Manga Research Club is currently dedicating to a great masterpiece, and I wish you, Yuma-kun, can become the model of the main character!"

I did not like him very much…I…I felt something wrong. I just didn't know what it is.

"Me as a model for your manga?"

"That's Awesome Yuma-kun!" Shingetsu Rei-kun said.

"The supreme king of WDC, the man of all men, Tsukumo Yuma-kun, no one is a better model for this than you!" Ariga-kun came down to show Yuma a picture.

"Wow! That's me?"

"Yes. By the way, Tsukumo Yuma kun, what's your weakness anyway?"

"My weakness…there's no such thing! It doesn't exist at all!" Yuma said very proudly.

Had Akari been asked that…she would have said plenty of things. I wonder what Akari might say to me about my accident now…

"That's good to hear, I guess. Hm? Hold on." Ariga-san then moved passed us. "Ryouga-kun! Kamishiro Ryouga-kun!" Ariga-kun ran up to Kamishiro-kun. "Please, you gotta become my model as well! See, this is the character based on you." Ariga-kun lifted up another picture. "Are you satisfied with this design?"

It was Kamishiro-kun…was he feeling any better?

"Tsk…it makes no sense."

"Ah, wait please."

"Hey, get your hands off me."

"I am begging you."

"I said hands off." Kamisiro-kun pushed Ariga-san away.

Something hit the ground. It sounded metal-like. I saw that it was a ring that Kamishiro-kun wore. Ariga-kun was about to touch it until Kamishiro-kun yelled.

"Don't touch it!" Kamishiro-kun took the ring and then paused a bit.

He looked at me and then turned around and left. Ariga-san had gotten up.

"Are you alright?" Yuma asked.

"Ah, thank you. This sketchbook with its ideas and designs for mangas, it's more important than my life. Everything is written in this sketchbook."

Everyone got closer to see the sketchbook.

"Then, I'm looking forward to your manga! Hey Shark! Wait a minute!" Yuma ran after Kamishiro-kun.

Everyone else followed Yuma.

"You've got a sharp tongue as usual."

"What's wrong with stating the truth?"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**AN – ****So, she can see spirits, she was able to temporarily lift the Barians Curse, and she can heal. What's all this about? Well, it's all about her. You readers also don't know much about Ren though. I'm thinking about doing a short chapter in his point of view. **


End file.
